Love Box
by stylacarling1129
Summary: There's an incident occurred between what was meant to be just another quarrel between them. Takouji frienship or something else. I leave it to your judgement. Rated for "colorful" language. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

In some paradisiacal place of the world, our six protagonists from our favorite Digimon season were kicking back, relaxing and enjoying their summer vacations.

It was some sort of exotic beach in an Island….

Everyone was enjoying their free time together, in complete harmony and peace…

"AAAGHHH!! TAKUYA, YOU IDIOT!!!"

…well, let's face it, _almost_ everyone.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID!?"

But then again, that's all we can really hope to achieve in this specific group of friends.

"I'M CALLING YOU AN IDIOT! BUT IT WOULDN'T BE WRONG IF I CALLED YOU STUPID AS WELL!"

Somewhere inside the luxurious and exotic cabin not so far from the beach, two opposite poles found each other in the kitchen.

"UGH! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE CALLING ME NAMES LIKE THAT!?"

"_BECAUSE_, TAKUYA! YOU THINK I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND GO 'Hmmm… what could I do or say to annoy Takuya today?'"

"WELL IT CERTAINLY LOOKS LIKE IT!"

"Well, as confusing as this sounds, Takuya, I don't. I actually wake up every morning trying to control myself and be patient… BUT YOU DON'T MAKE IT POSSIBLE!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

"BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I TRY TO NOT BE THE SOURCE OF THE PROBLEM I CAN'T, AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!?"

"WHY!?

"BECAUSE IT IS YOU WHO ARE THE SOURCE OF THE PROBLEM! BECAUSE IT IS EXACTLY THINGS LIKE THIS THAT MAKE ME WANNA STRANGLE YOU!!!"

An infuriated Kouji was standing looking at Takuya with his hands balled into fists...

…face and shirt dripping with orange juice.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE! I WAS VICTIM OF THIS TOO, YOU KNOW!"

Takuya's face was dripping from the liquid as well as his hands.

"It's hard to believe that you don't make this kind of things just to annoy me, Takuya, but with your IQ I guess I could believe anything."

"I'm not used to opening this kind of juice boxes, ok!?" replied Takuya, ignoring the IQ comment not wanting to discuss a subject better left unexamined.

"Yes, but _I_ told you that _I_ could!"

"Huh?"

Kouji sighed.

"…remember…?"

Flashback #1

(A/N: Ambient music: "Oreta Tsubasa de" ["With Broken Wings"])

"Time for some refreshments!!" said Takuya cheerfully with a big grin on his face as he burst into the kitchen.

He looked around the room and detected Kouji taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator before taking a sip.

He was gracefully ignoring Takuya.

At the plain sight of him, Takuya's grin disappeared slowly until becoming an uncomfortable grimace.

He walked silently to the refrigerator. His excitement shattered.

Kouji walked to the sink when he noticed Takuya approaching.

Takuya rolled his eyes ––Well, SO~RRY for being such a pain in the butt, Mr. Who~doesn't~like~to~be~touched–– he thought.

He felt the impulse to start following him to wherever he went just for the fun.

His evil smiled appeared at the thought of Kouji's reaction.

Oh, how sweet could your imagination be sometimes.

Takuya noticed Kouji spotting him with the corner of his eye.

Takuya grinned at him.

"Humph." Was all he said, as he returned to his business.

Takuya couldn't help but to get annoyed once more.

He took an orange juice box and tried to open it to get down to business.

Yet, for some reason, the juice box seemed to over power the great legendary fire warrior.

Takuya tried harder and harder.

Kouji turned to see him and felt a bit of hopeless compassion towards his companion.

He sighed and went to the other guy's aid.

"Here, let me do it."

"I've got it." replied Takuya in a restrained voice because of his efforts concentrated on the juice box.

"You've got nothing, now let me do it." the raven haired boy tried to take it from the brunette.

"I said I've got it!" said the other one, without conceding.

"Alright, let's see what you have" said the other one with his arms folded across his chest clearly irritated.

After some struggling and from the other's part, Kouji came to the conclusion that they could spend the whole entire day like that.

"Oh my god, Takuya. I can't believe you're so proud that—"

"I said I—"

In a last effort to not surrender to the other boy, he forced the box and ripped it causing a mayor juice explosion which ended up splashing Kouji's face and shirt.

End of Flashback #1

Takuya had lightly blushed.

"Has your sudden attack of amnesia finally dissipated _now_?" asked the raven haired boy skeptically.

"Well…umm…yeah…" mouthed the other one lost in thought.

"Good." Was the only thing the other one said, as he turned around.

Takuya shook out from his sudden thoughts.

"Hey! You're saying this like it was only my fault!"

"Because it _was_ only your fault. I was trying to help you and because of your huge-ass ego you didn't accept it!"

"If I had you would've probably teased me about it until the end of time!"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is! Because that's what you're best at doing, right!? Pointing out people's flaws and making them feel like crap about it! Then, maybe you won't feel so bad about your own!"

Kouji suddenly grimaced at this but quickly composed himself.

Takuya wondered if maybe he'd gone too far.

Kouji just went for another bottle of water to the refrigerator in silence.

Takuya turned to the other way.

—Whatever. He had that coming.—Takuya thought halfheartedly.

He followed up to taking a sip of the box right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2 End

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, I know I didn't say anything in the first chapter, which is where I probably should've BUT I'm saying it now:_

_This was just something I imagined one night I was having a zombie nightmare to relax. I thought it would be funny if they were involved in an incident like this, since they are the total opposite of each other and often fight._

_I didn't start writing this in a yaoi sense, merely something that would be funny to watch the characters be involved in._

_Ah… I can almost hear the Takouji yaoi fangirls sigh in disappointment…_

_BUT (and here comes their salvation) I don't wanna say that this isn't yaoi since I have decided I don't wanna force anyone into anything, so this could be interpreted as yaoi, even though it wasn't originally intended to._

_You will all see what you wanna see: yaoi fans will probably see a clear love sign as the fans of Takouji's odd friendship will see nothing but a fun incident between two friends._

_Alright I've counted to three and said my piece now the second and LAST chappy!_

_I hope you like it! _

* * *

Takuya and Kouji seemed distant.

More distant than usual.

When they got on the plane home, and there was nowhere to sit but together, they seemed extremely uncomfortable and miserable and no matter how many times J.P. and Tommy asked the two what was wrong, they got nothing but a very discrete "I'm fine" from Takuya.

Zoe was prepared to get to the bottom of all this.

She turned on her seat (which was in front of Takuya's and Kouji's) and showed them a film roll.

"Guess what" she said examining their expressions quizzically alert and ready to detect even the slightest change of expression.

"Hmm" was all she got.

But she wasn't done with them yet. Oh, no. Not this little blond gal!

"These are film rolls. Wanna know of what?"

This time neither of them even bothered humming back.

"It features what the camera recorded from the hotel.. The owner said I could have them since we were the only ones visiting the hotel for the time being. We'll be able to watch every single thing that happened in every single room throughout the whooole day." She said casually.

At first, the other two didn't seem to realize what she was saying. As the seconds passed, their eyes went wider and they turned to Zoe alarmed.

"So, you could tell us what in the world happened in there, or we'll just find out when we get home and add our own conclusions."

The other pair seemed speechless. They weren't expecting _this_.

"What do you say?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows and intertwining her fingers very business like.

"Alright" said Kouji, a bit hesitant but determined.

"No, Kouji, you can't!" Takuya hissed.

"They'll find out sooner or later anyways, Takuya, so why not just come clean!?"

"Because…!" Takuya whispered harshly "…they won't understand."

"Alright, then! It's settled!" said Zoe cheerfully as she clapped her hands together "Who wants to go first?"

Kouji breathed deeply a few times.

"Alright, then. I'll start."

**Flashback #2 **

"If I had you would've probably teased me about it until the end of time!"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is! Because that's what you're best at doing, right!? Pointing out people's flaws and making them feel like crap about it! Then, maybe you won't feel so bad about your own!"

Kouji suddenly grimaced at this but quickly composed himself.

Takuya wondered if maybe he'd gone too far.

Kouji just went for another bottle of water to the refrigerator in silence.

Takuya turned to the other way.

He followed up to taking a sip of the box right in front of him.

Kouji took a quick glance at him and then turned away.

Suddenly, he turned back to Takuya's back frowning.

"What are you drinking?"

"The orange juice. What does it look like I'm drinking?" Takuya replied, annoyed, as he took another sip.

He grimaced in disgust "But…it tastes kind of wonky….ew…"

Kouji's eyes became wider and his expression more alarmed "How can that be if the whole juice box exploded?!"

"Huh?" Takuya turned to look at the box and realized it was some kind of medicine.

He turned to Kouji just as alarmed as him " Oop—"

His 'oops' was interrupted by a nasty cough and begun to tremble uncontrollably.

"Takuya!" Kouji didn't know what to do. "You're such an idiot, Takuya. Come on, spit it out!"

But It was no use. Tears were walling up in Takuya's eyes as the convulsions turned even more severe.

Kouji ran to the table and picked the box.

"Op…tro..phe..ae..?" He read.

He turned to look at Takuya behind him, terrified, who was slowly dying.

**End Flashback #2**

"So!?" urged J.P. completely caught up in the story "So what did you do!?"

"Well… that medicine… one of us I guess brought it from the Digital World…"

Tommy's eyes widened "Yes! I think I did! Bokomon gave it to me! I don't even know what it is… but she told me that if we accidentally swallowed it we could die! But she also told me how to aid a person who…"

He interrupted himself.

He looked at Takuya and then Kouji.

His eye began twitching.

"N…No way…" he mumbled.

"What!?" urged once again J.P.

But Tommy's eyes were fixed on the blue haired.

"Y-You didn't actually…"

"I didn't have any choice, alright!?" Said Kouji defensively with a light shade of pink covering his cheekbones "He was _dying_! Besides… that was the only way to save him. Unless you had a plunger close, which would've still been a very unhygienic option."

Zoe got more impatient with all the mystery… and the fact that now 3 of the group knew something she didn't. "So!? Quit staling!! What did you do!?"

"Yes… I'm getting there." Mumbled Kouji between gritted teeth.

He sighed, urgently. There was no way out of this one. Oh well… might as well get it over with…

"The only way… to save someone that has ingested Optropheae is…"

They were all watching Kouji intently, as if dazzled by some spell.

"What!?!?" J.P. snapped, breaking the silence.

Kouji sweated a bit more, tortured by being forced to reveal something that he'd sworn he'd take to the grave…

Kouji mumbled something inaudible through his now pretty much tightly clenched teeth.

"What!?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Lip…contact." He repeated unwillingly.

"Hmm…lip contact…" they all said (except Takuya and Kouji) stopping to think.

The two could almost see the information reach their brains and be processed…

All of their eyes shot open.

"LIP CONTACT!?"

**Flashback #2 part 2**

Kouji turned to look at Takuya behind him, terrified, who was slowly dying.

The answer to this problem snapped quickly in Kouji's mind.

Without a second's thought, he rushed to the brunette and took him by the shoulders as the other one gargled undecipherable words.

"W-What---" his words were smothered as Kouji crashed his lips on Takuya's.

**End Flashback # 2 part 2.**

"Why lip contact?" asked Zoe, dumbfounded.

Kouji's hands were balled into fists over his lap. His face burning in red.

"You're supposed to suck the medicine out that way and then immediately spit it out."

**Flashback #2 part 3**

Kouji and Takuya stayed that way for approximately 10 seconds.

Takuya's shoulders tensed in Kouji's tight grip.

Kouji's eyebrow twitched.

--- Got it! --- he thought as he pulled himself away from his friend abruptly.

The energy in which this was done made Takuya fall backwards on his butt as he gasped for air.

Kouji stumbled backwards slowly recovering balance with his mouth full.

He followed up to spitting a black sort of plasma-like liquid to the floor.

The two began coughing: one on the ground, the other one slightly supporting himself with the sink.

**End of Flashbacks**.

Takuya had buried his head inside the forte he had built with his arms on the table in a circular way.

Kouji was covering his eyes with one hand, as the other lay on the table motionless.

Both of them seemed to be submerged in a sea of embarrassment, not willing to show their faces.

It was futile. Everyone knew which expressions they surely had, anyway.

"Kouji, you saved Takuya." Said Zoe, still not able to believe it.

"Who cares?" J.P. commented suddenly, with unexpected humor concealed in his voice.

Everyone turned to look at him. Even Kouji and Takuya revealed their eyes bit.

J.P. was now freely laughing with his index finger pointing somewhere in the middle of both aluded.

"You guys made out!" this was followed up by loud laugh, as he rocked himself closer and away.

Takuya just buried his face right back into his arms.

Kouji, more dignified, slammed his hand on the table.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"OH…YES…IT…IT..IT…" J.P. didn't seem able to complete his sentence.

He slapped his knee over and over again.

His face red from all the laughing.

Takuya raised his head, annoyed that his friend had to restrain in making a mockery of them.

"Cut it out already!"

It was no use. J.P. was now, quite literally, rolling on the floor laughing.

Takuya and Kouji stood up abruptly at the same it.

Takuya growled.

"You asked for it." hissed Kouji with murderous eyes.

J.P. recovered a little, still grinning widely with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

Both children of fire and light took out their digivices and exclaimed in unison:

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

…still doesn't change the fact that Kouji and Takuya kissed XD


End file.
